This invention generally relates to nitrosated and/or nitrosylated xcex1-adrenergic receptor antagonists, compositions containing them and their use in treating sexual dysfunctions.
Adequate sexual function is a complex interaction of hormonal events and psychosocial relationships. There are four stages to sexual response as described in the International Journal of Gynecology and Obstetrics, 51(3):265-277 (1995). The first stage of sexual response is desire. The second stage of sexual response is arousal. Both physical and emotional stimulation may lead to breast and genital vasodilation and clitoral engorgement (vasocongestion). In the female, dilation and engorgement of the blood vessels in the labia and tissue surrounding the vagina produce the xe2x80x9corgasmic platform,xe2x80x9d an area at the distal third of the vagina where blood becomes sequestered. Localized perivaginal swelling and vaginal lubrication make up the changes in this stage of sexual response. Subsequently, ballooning of the proximal portion of the vagina and elevation of the uterus occurs. In the male, vasodilation of the cavernosal arteries and closure of the venous channels that drain the penis produce an erection. The third stage of sexual response is orgasm, while the fourth stage is resolution. Interruption or absence of any of the stages of the sexual response cycle can result in sexual dysfunction. One study found that 35% of males and 42% of females reported some form of sexual dysfunction. Read et al, J. Public Health Med., 19(4):387-391 (1997).
In both pre-menopausal and menopausal females, sexual dysfunction can include, for example, sexual pain disorders, sexual desire disorders, sexual arousal dysfunction, orgasmic dysfunction, dyspareunia, and vaginismus. Sexual dysfunction can be caused, for example, by pregnancy, menopause, cancer, pelvic surgery, chronic medical illness or medications.
In males, erectile dysfunction or impotence is thought to affect about 10% to 15% percent of adult men. Some pharmacological methods of treatment are available, however, such methods have not proven to be highly satisfactory or without potentially severe side-effects. Papaverine is now widely used to treat impotence. Papaverine is generally effective in cases where the dysfunction is psychogenic or neurogenic and where severe atherosclerosis is not involved. Injection of papaverine, a smooth muscle relaxant, or phenoxybenzamine, a non-specific antagonist and hypotensive, into a corpus cavernosum has been found to cause an erection sufficient for vaginal penetration, however, these treatments are not without the serious and often painful side effect of priapism. Also, in cases where severe atherosclerosis is not a cause of the dysfunction, intracavernosal injection of phentolamine, an xcex1-adrenergic antagonist, is used. As an alternative or, in some cases, as an adjunct to xcex1-adrenergic blockade, prostaglandin E1 (PGE1) has been administered via intracavernosal injection. A major side effect frequently associated with intracorprally delivered PGE1 is penile pain and burning.
Thus, there is a need in the art for treatments of male and female sexual dysfunctions, including treatments without the undesirable side effects of those agents currently used. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.
Nitric oxide (NO) and NO donors have been recognized as mediators of nonvascular smooth muscle relaxation. As described herein, this effect includes the dilation of the corpus cavernosum smooth muscle, an event involved in the sexual response process for both males and females. However, the effects of NO and NO donor compounds together with xcex1-adrenergic receptor antagonists or the modifications of xcex1-adrenergic receptor antagonists to be directly or indirectly linked with a nitric oxide adduct have not been investigated.
In arriving at the present invention it was recognized that the risk of toxicities and adverse effects that are associated with high doses of xcex1-adrenergic receptor antagonists can be avoided by the use of such xcex1-adrenergic receptor antagonists when nitrosated or nitrosylated or when administered in conjunction with one or more compounds that donate, release or transfer nitric oxide or that elevate endogenous levels of endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF). Such toxicities and adverse effects include postural hypotension, reflex tachycardia and other arrhythmias, syncope and, with respect to the ergot alkaloids, nausea and vomiting and, upon prolonged or excessive administration, vascular insufficiency and gangrene of the extremities. The xcex1-adrenergic receptor antagonists and compounds that donate, release or transfer nitric oxide or elevate endogenous levels of EDRF work together to permit the same efficacy with lower doses of the xcex1-adrenergic receptor antagonists.
Accordingly, in one aspect the invention provides novel nitrosated and/or nitrosylated xcex1-adrenergic receptor antagonists: NOn-xcex1-antagonists where n is 1 or 2. The xcex1-adrenergic antagonists can be nitrosylated or nitrosated through sites such as oxygen (hydroxyl condensation), sulfur (sulfhydryl condensation), carbon and nitrogen. The invention also provides compositions comprising one or more of such compounds in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In another aspect, the invention provides compositions comprising a therapeutically effective amount of one or more xcex1-adrenergic receptor antagonists (xcex1-antagonist), that are optionally substituted with at least one NO or NO2 moiety, and one or more compounds that donate, transfer or release nitric oxide as a charged species, i.e., nitrosonium (NO+) or nitroxyl (NOxe2x88x92), or as the neutral species, nitric oxide (NO.), preferably in a one to ten fold molar excess, or one or more compounds that elevate levels of endogenous endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF), preferably in a one to ten fold molar excess. The invention also provides compositions comprising one or more of such compounds in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The xcex1-adrenergic receptor antagonists used in the composition can be those described above and others which are known, and can alternatively be such xcex1-antagonists which have been nitrosated or nitrosylated in accordance with the invention.
In another aspect, the invention provides methods for treating sexual dysfunctions or enhancing sexual responses in humans, including males and females, comprising administering to an individual in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of at least one nitrosated or nitrosylated xcex1-antagonist.
In another aspect, the invention provides methods for treating sexual dysfunctions or enhancing sexual responses in humans, including males and females, comprising administering to an individual in need thereof compositions comprising a therapeutically effective amount of at least one xcex1-antagonist that is optionally substituted with at least one NO or NO2 moiety, and at least one compound that donates, transfers or releases nitric oxide as a charged species, i.e., nitrosonium (NO+) or nitroxyl (NOxe2x88x92), or as the neutral species, nitric oxide (NO.), and/or at least one compound that elevates levels of endogenous EDRF. The xcex1-antagonist or xcex1-antagonist directly or indirectly linked to at least one NO or NO2 group, and nitric oxide donor can be administered separately or as components of the same composition.